Noctis Vi Valden
Prince Noctis Vi Valden (nicknamed Noct by his younger sister and Varian by the Rangers of the North) was an Aasimar Ranger from the Kingdom of Elturgard. Biography Born Duscar 20th 2982 to King Alturic Zi Valden and Queen Marianne Vi Valden. Noctis is the elder brother of Euphemia Li Valden. Crown Prince to the Kingdom of Elturgard, Noctis was brought up to learn many skills fit for nobility. On his 5th birthday, Noctis was visited by the celestial known as Sephina who revealed herself as a beautiful maid. Revealing his heritage of that as an Aasimar, Sephina would eventually start training Noctis to control his dormant powers. Many Meetings In 2987 during the Elvendawn Festival, Noctis and his Family were introduced to the Royal Family of Emon. Noctis and his younger sister Euphemia Li Valden were introduced to Princess Lunelia Nox Sylvas and her younger brother Sol Vox Sylvas. Noctis and Euphemia became quick friends with the half elven siblings and learned of the history of the Gems of the Lucii and the Six. Noctis would also learn of the legend of the true king who would bring peace to the world and gain the trust of the six. It was at this party that Noctis would meet the person who would eventually become his Guardian Protector. The son of the Marquis known as Niriam Katoch II. Though there first meeting did not go well as Noctis decided to play a prank on him with Sol. Niriam and Noctis would get into a brawl in the middle of the gathering. Dark Days In 2992 King Alturic would start to change and instead of being the protector that he has been would start to become that of a tyrant. The land of Elturgard started to decline with that of public executions and other acts of death. Queen Marianne would become a beacon of hope to the people as she would publicly attend to the land and attempt to bring peace. Out of fear for her children she would eventually stop this and in secret with the other noble houses would attempt to plan a way to stop her husband and king. Not caring about the dangers Noctis decided that he would continue the work of his mother and ended up as the face of the would be rebellion. Noctis gained support from Luna and Sol as well as the council of Emon. Working with his Guardian Protector Niriam, Noctis and Niriam would come to the aid of the people in secret and started to build a better relationship with the people. However this would eventually lead to King Alturic realizing the coming rebellion. Fall of Elturgard On Cuersaar 29 2993, while attending a dinner with his mom and sister news of a dark creature reached the ears of Noctis. Helping his mother and his sister back to the castle, Noctis would encounter this beast in the gardens. His mother Queen Marianne would defend her children from this dark beast. Revealing herself as an Protector Aasimar she fought with her radiant soul. Unfortunately, Noctis would attempt to help her . Getting the beast attention Noctis would eventually get injured and fall back to his sister. As the beast continued to approach Marianne decided to shield her children and was fatally wounded. As Noctis watched his mother die in front of him, he decided that he would once again take a stand to protect Euphemia. After awhile believing to have the advantage, Noctis would be hit with a blast from an unknown participant. Landing on the side of a cliff over looking the road out of Elturel. Noctis watched in horror as a sword impaled his sisters chest. Watching the life drain from her eyes, Noctis attempted to stand, but was once again hit with a red light. As Noctis was falling, he heard the shadow say "I'm the Prince now". Slipping into and out of consciousness Noctis would be rescued by a fleeing Niriam. The two rode out of Elturel and headed to the woods. A Friendship in Flames For Numerous months Noctis and Niriam traveled together. Niriam wished to gather allies to take back Elturgard, but Noctis believing he was a failure refused the call and believed that the world would be better off with him in exile. After numerous fights with Niriam, Noctis and Niriam decided to part ways and Noctis headed off to live in the wilds. Becoming the Ranger A few weeks into hiding in the Wilds, Noctis would end up fighting an owlbear in which he almost lost his life if not for the interruption of a man named Priest. Noctis would accept the invite to join the Rangers of the North with Priest becoming a mentor to him. After proving himself numerous times, Priest would make him his heir to the Rangers of the North and Noctis took the name Varian. Meeting Daveric In the year 3005, While on a hunt with Priest and a few other rangers. Noctis would meet Daveric and come to his aid in a fight against wolves. Side by side Noctis and Daveric would dispatch all the wolves and become quick friends. After the battle Noctis asked Daveric if he would like to join the Rangers of the North and with a yes they became a terrifying pair. Becoming Chieftain In 3007, After a long dangerous fight against a giant troll in which Priest would get wounded. Priest summoned both Noctis and Daveric to his quarters. Priest decided it was time for Noctis to finally succeed him as Chieftain and for Daveric to always stand by his side. After a long talk in which Noctis voiced his concern for leading and not wanting to fail. It was finally Daveric who was able to convince Noctis that there is no one that the Rangers would rather follow. Accepting the offer after a long night, Noctis finally revealed his true name and history to Daveric. Daveric not caring about his past told him "no matter what, I always will have your back". Once healed Priest said his goodbyes and parted leaving the Rangers in the care of Noctis and Daveric. His finally words to Noctis being "Goodbye and good luck my wayward prince". An Old Friend in the year 3009, Noctis would be woken in the middle of the night by Daveric. Revealing that he received a letter from an old friend, asked Noctis to accompany him. Agreeing to go with him Noctis and Daveric left the Rangers to go meet his friend. Arriving in the sword coast once more, Noctis met Gibbs. The man responsible for saving Daveric after his battle on the sea. Gibbs asked in his dying breath to go and help a group of adventurers that he had to leave do to his injures. After Daveric decided to take the name Gibbs as a sign of respect, the two headed off. After a two day journey the pair would eventually meet up with the adventurers. Among them was his ex Guardian Protector Niram. Along with the dwarf Roderick Snow and wizard Quan. After numerous battle and the awakening of his Radiant Soul in a battle against a dragon the group successfully completed the job they had taken. Becoming the Prince Once More and The Chronos Numbers After completing the job Niriam and Noctis discussed once more the state of Elturgard. After a long night discussing what they should do. Noctis finally realizing that he won't be able to escape his past, finally agreed to find a way to save his home. Noctis finally revealed to his new friends his true identity as Prince Noctis Vi Valden and the group agreed to help. A few weeks later they ran into Noctis and Daveric's mentor Priest who recruited them into the Chronos Numbers. All receiving special weapons and tattoos, they started on missions to gain more wealth in hopes of raising an army. The Black Knights A month after becoming members of the Chronos Numbers, Noctis decided to name the army they would build as the Black Knights. Knights for justice who would not turn their heads to those in need. Everyone would accept the call and the first steps of the new rebellion were taken. Death Two months later the Black Knights took a contract to hunt the man known as the Black Spider once more. The hunt led to a mountain that was hit by a meteor centuries ago. Entering the mountain they were confronted by not only the Black Spider, but that of a member of Niriams brothers cult. Summoning the Monster Balor the Black Knights fought. In the end the monster was to great in strength and brutally killed Quan. Balor summoned a spell which shot everyone but Noctis out into the pathway leading to the exit. As Noctis turned he felt a cold blade emerge from his chest and with the last of his strength he took off his pendant and attached it to the hilt of his sword Rebellion. Noctis then threw his sword out towards Niriam as the entrance to the cavern caved in. It was at that moment that Noctis saw Sephina and with a blast of white energy saw the faces of Euphemia and his mother Marianne. Before it went dark, the last face that Noctis visioned was that of Lunelia. Category:Player Characters